Une chasse hors du commun
by Lullyra
Summary: Sam et Dean se retrouvent face à des créatures pour le moins... originales. Crossover avec une autre série, je vous laisse la surprise. OS à ne pas prendre au sérieux.


Disclaimer : Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Supernatural ni l'autre mystérieuse série ne sont à moi.

Notes de l'auteur : Encore une idée à la con, je devrais faire un recueil. Surtout que j'en ai d'autres en réserve. Que ce soit pour une lettre de plainte ou une déclaration d'amour, n'hésitez pas à reviewez. Je m'excuse aussi pour celles qui attendaient le prochain chapitre de Not So Lonely. Il fallait que je fasse ce truc, j'ai pas pu résister. Bref, sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir l'OS de Supernatural le plus débile de l'univers ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sam croisa les bras, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Son regard passa de l'écran de l'ordinateur au visage de Dean. Ce dernier le regardait fixement, en souriant du coin des lèvres. Sam finit par lâcher un soupire las et secoua la tête.

« - Franchement Dean, reprend depuis le début. »

Le sourire de l'aîné des Winchester s'élargit, il s'assit face à Sam et commença à parler.

« - C'est pourtant pas compliqué mec, on a été appelé parce que des gens ont vu des créatures étranges. Pas de meurtres, mais ça a poussé à la folie pas mal de monde mine de rien. Les « créatures » se pointent, quelqu'un les voit, puis elles se barrent avant que d'autres personnes ne les aient vu. Bref, souviens toi de ce que nous as dit Anna. Quand elle a parlé de l'apparence de ces choses…

- Elle suit une thérapie, elle se croit folle, et avec ce qu'elle nous a dit ça m'étonnerait pas que ce soit vraiment le cas.

- Elle se croit folle parce que personne ne la croit, parce qu'on lui dit que c'est impossible et qu'elle en est aussi persuadée. Mais elle les a vues.

- Dean, même pour nous c'est vraiment bizarre.

- Est-ce que la normalité est encore une notion qui veut dire quelque chose pour toi ?, répondit Dean avec un sourire entendu.

Sam soupira encore une fois. Certes, ils avaient déjà vu un nombre non négligeable de choses étranges, mais là ça dépassait tout. Voir le démon aux yeux jaunes danser la polka avec Céline Dion serait peut-être même plus crédible que ça. Que ces créatures. Pourtant, et contre toute attente, Dean était fermement convaincu de leur existence. Dean se pencha en avant vers Sam.

« - Pense à la description qu'elle a faite. Tout colle.

- Mais Dean…

- Allez mec, fais un peu confiance aux gens. Et tu connais d'autres monstres correspondant au signalement ?, fit-il en montrant d'un signe de la main l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Non, mais…

- Pas de « mais ».

Sam regarda encore l'image sur l'écran de l'ordi.

« - Merde Dean, ça peut pas être des Schtroumpfs ! »

Dean se contenta d'hausser les épaules, mais ne répondit pas. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et continua.

« - Et puis supposons, je dis bien supposons, que ce soit vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire ?

- Ils rendent les gens timbrés, mais ils sont pas méchants. Je crois. On peut se contenter de leur foutre la trouille de leur vie pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Si on en croit la bande dessiné, ceux sont des créatures intelligentes. On peut leur parler ?

- C'est bon, tu commences à y croire ?

- Non, mais ça me servira à rien de protester je suppose. Je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis. »

Dean sourit, se leva et tapota l'épaule de son frère.

« - Parfaitement Sammy ! »

Sam lui lança un regard exaspéré et grogna que son prénom était « Sam ». Remarque pas du tout pertinente aux yeux de Dean, aussi l'ignora-t-il complètement et il reprit avec un air d'enfant qui déballe ses cadeaux le jour de Noël.

« - Allons chasser du Schtroumpf ! »

oOoOo

Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent tapis derrière un buisson, dans la forêt qui avoisinait la ville où ils enquêtaient. Le plus jeune des frères se demandait encore la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter de faire ça. C'était sans doute la chose la plus stupide qu'ils n'aient jamais fait. Mais vraiment cette fois. Se servir d'un gâteau comme appât, et dresser un lamentable piège à schtroumpfs improvisé avec les moyens du bord. C'était vraiment idiot. Sam avait parié 10$ que ça ne marcherait pas. Dean avait accepté le pari, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Les frères Winchester, assit sur les feuilles mortes, le froid et l'humidité de la forêt s'insinuant dans leurs vêtements, attendaient. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Sam se sentait idiot. Dean gardait un air impassible quant à lui.

Soudain, un bruissement se fit entendre en face d'eux. Et ils arrivèrent.

Bleus, petits, habillés de blanc. Sam ne voulait pas y croire. Bouche bé et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, il se tourna vers son frère. Dean affichait un sourire suffisant et satisfait. De plus, le piège fonctionna. D'un coup, les malheureux schtroumpfs furent emprisonnés dans un filet.

Les chasseurs se levèrent et s'approchèrent des captifs. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les humains dévisageaient les schtroumpfs, et vice-versa. Dean, bien qu'il s'attendait à ce résultat, était quand même un peu impressionné. On ne voit pas des schtroumpfs tout les jours. Sam en revanche était carrément choqué et ne parvenait pas à le cacher.

Les petits êtres bleus, quant à eux, semblaient juste effrayés. Ils craignaient sans doute pour leur vie. Dean prit enfin la parole.

« - Euh… Bonjour je suppose. »

Un des prisonniers couina d'un air terrifié.

« - Ne nous schtroumpfez pas de mal. »

En entendant le désespoir dans la voix du pauvre petit schtroumpf, Sam se reprit et décida de les rassurer.

« - Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal, mais il faut que vous quittez cette ville.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les humains ne sont pas…

- Vous faites peur aux humains, l'interrompit Dean. Alors soit vous partez de votre plein grès soit on s'occupe de vous. »

Sam lui lança un regard chargé de reproches. Il se tourna ensuite vers les schtroumpfs pas rassurés du tout et essaya de sourire. Il avait du mal. Avoir des schtroumpfs en face de lui restait perturbant.

« - On ne souhaite pas vous faire du mal. Mais vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous montrez aux humains. »

Les captifs se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Puis l'un deux déclara d'une voix plus trop tremblante.

« - Nous ne voulons pas nous faire schtroumpfés. Nous schtroumpfons de partir dès demain. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, perplexes. Sam finit pas hausser les épaules et dit :

« - Je suppose qu'on peut dire que le problème est réglé alors. »

Dean acquiesça, puis en voyant que son frère allait les libérer, il s'interposa.

« - Attends ! Il y a un truc que je veux faire. »

oOoOo

Sam observait son frère avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement. Ce dernier discutait avec Bobby.

« - Puisque ce je te dis qu'on a vraiment vu des schtroumpfs !

- Et moi je paris 20$ que tu as trop bu ! »

C'était la phrase que Dean attendait. Il lança un « pari tenu » et sortit une photo qu'il planta triomphalement sous le nez du vieux chasseur. Ce dernier faillit tomber de sa chaise, puis son un mot il sortit les billets de sa poche et les tendit à Dean, qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

L'aîné des frères rangea l'argent et fit un clin d'œil à Sam.

« - Avec cette photo on va gagner gros ! »

Sam se contenta de sourire, et Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. Dean y posait fièrement, les schtroumpfs sur ses épaules.


End file.
